naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Lisa Yadomaru
Lisa Yadomaru 'is a Visored and the former lieutenant of the Eight Squad under Captain Shunsui Kyoraku. Background Physical Appearance Lisa's appearance is of a young adult woman with red, oval-shaped glasses and long black hair. Her hair has bangs in the front and she keeps the back in two braided pigtails. She dresses in a long sleeved sailor fuku, with a teal green/blue collar and matching pleated skirt, completed with a pink neckerchief. (In contrast to the Western-style uniforms worn by the students of Karakura High School). Personality In comparison to her comrades, Lisa is one of the calmer, more sensible members of the Visored, showing a quite stern, detached and secretive demeanor at most points, although she is somewhat temperamental and easily irritable. Her hobbies include reading erotic manga (specifically, josei genre) or swimsuit magazines, which she often lends to her fellow Visored, including Love and Ichigo (who denies it). She is also very curious, and had a habit of spying on the captain's meetings during her time in Soul Society. Despite her rather distant personality, she appears to care about her fellow Visored, as shown when she warned Kensei about an attack from a Hollowfied Ichigo. She has shown to have a playful side similar to her former captain, Shunsui Kyoraku, as the two were close and shared in mutual advances toward each other. History Powers and Abilities Zanjutsu Prowess *Expert Swordsman Specialist - She appears to be ambidextrous, initially wielding her Zanpakuto with her left hand and then switching to her right during her fight with Ichigo Kurosaki. She also is shown using a style that employs a lot of agility, by frequently jumping, somersaulting, and flipping. Her skill in swordsmanship allowed her to take on a Hollowfied captain-level combatant, and later Tecera Espada Tier Harribel, with only her sealed Zanpakuto. **Senmaioroshi (''Thousand-Page Wholesale) - A technique where multiple blade movements take place so fast that they can literally shred a target into pieces. Hakuda Prowess *Hakuda Expert - She is quite agile and flexible in combat and was willing to fight Ichigo as a Hollow with a combination of hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship, which suggests she has good hand-to-hand combat skills. **Panty-Flash Tornado Shunpo Prowess *Shunpo Expert - Lisa is fast enough to have arrived at the site of the investigation when leaders of the Ninth Squad went missing around the same time as the captains that were sent to investigate. Other Skills *Enhanced Speed Spiritual Power *High Spiritual Power - Lisa possesses lieutenant-class Reiryoku. Being a Visored, Lisa possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Her Reiatsu is blue in color. Zanpakuto '''Haguro Tonba (Iron Drink Dragonfly) - Lisa's Zanpakuto is considerably longer than most; resembling a nodachi with a dark blue hilt wrapping and a square tsuba with two rectangular attachments on two ends. *Shikai - Its Shikai command is "Smash". With this command, her nodachi transforms into a exceptionally-long spear with a blade, reminiscent of that of a Shaolin spade (a fanned-out blade with a silver outer edge), on one end and a heavy ball on its other end that increases her hitting power. This allows the bladed end to be used much like an axe, and the weighted end to be used as a smashing implement. Hollowfication Hollow Mask *Power Augmentation Relationships Friends/Allies *The Visored ** *Ichigo Kurosaki Enemies * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Shinigami Category:Visored Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Eighth Squad Category:Gotei 13 Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Expert Swordsmen Specialists Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Lieutenant-class Fighters Category:Minor Characters Category:Unclassified-Type Zanpakuto Users Category:Heroes Alliance Elite Officers